


You're a Ghost (Wait Me I'll Be There)

by babyburp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghost!AU, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Minor Violence?, Open Ending?, Romance, ghost!baekhyun, slight angt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyburp/pseuds/babyburp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bunch of crazy peoples told me that I was dead, should I believe them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Ghost (Wait Me I'll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my aff with different boy group. inspired by a novel i once read and forget what the title;; and somehow this is inspired from twilight too hahahaha bye-  
> thanks to reiikurou in aff for translating this because the real story is from Bahasa>

 

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok_

My eyes were following the clock's finger every time it moved.

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok_

 

_5…_

 

_4…_

 

_3…_

 

_2…_

 

 

_1._

 

 

 

 

 

_Awooo!_

 

A howl of a wolf was heard from the room beside mine. I could feel the hair on my back like a flow of a wave, tensed from the tip of my toes to the top of my back. The howling sound was getting louder and louder deafening my ears, until when the wolf was trying to howl again, suddenly the noise stopped.

_Silent._

I heaved a relief sigh. Finally, He was awake from his sleep. I couldn't stop thinking, why did Hyung have to set such a scary alarm like that? I sighed once again before I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes one by one on the way to the bathroom and tossed it away carelessly. And the next thing I knew, everything went blurry.

 

~*~

 

The raindrops was making a soothing rhythm on my window room. I hung my black bag on my shoulder and went downstairs. And as I was descending the stairs, Kyungsoo ran from behind me, pushing me aside until my body was crashing with the wall and fell upon some stairs. Without any guilt, he kept running.

I heaved a heavy sigh for a few times. A person as my age wasn't supposed to sighing all the time. Shake my sadness and angry aside, I tried to stand up and tried to push my body with both of my hands. I groaned and fell right away when I felt a pain around my right hand wrist. I think I sprained it. Good job, Baekhyun.

When I was about to try to stand up again, Yixing hyung walked pass me unsteadily, still groggy after wake up. But, no good mornings said, no worry sentences said from him. My once hero hyung, he just walked pass by.

I wanted to cry.

The tears that was hanging on my eyes threatening would fall anytime soon. But what I felt was something that was rolling down from my nose instead of my eyes. With a shaky hands I rubbed it. And a black stain was smudged on my palm.

 

_Blood_.

 

_Black_  blood.

Why black? Am I ok? Ah... Maybe I was just sick. I rubbed the blood's source and got up from the stair and headed to the kitchen. Chopsticks and spoon meeting with bowls clanging noises was heard from the dining room. I stepped toward the fridge, passing four people that was busy filling up their stomachs without noticing me, without asking my condition, and without reminding me to have a breakfast. 

I laughed sarcastically inside my head.

How was I supposed to have breakfast if the table only provided four chairs? How was I supposed to eat if they only served 4 plates? Right?

I was  _forgotten._

Since two months ago they had been ignoring me. I remember exactly the morning I woke up, they had already forgotten about me. The way they saw me with an empty gaze. They didn't even greet me anymore, they didn't served me food anymore, just gave me those empty gazes.

A week after that, they decided to move away to this town,  _Biga-si,_  the rain town. Where this place was always covered with rain and moisture dew. The comparison between raining and not raining—where the clouds were dark—was 70:30. It was always cloudy as if the sun hate this town. Just gave its slight light with a heavy heart. I couldn't figure what was my family's thinking of moving into this gloomy town. 

When they were packing up their stuffs, I had to lift my own stuffs to the car and put it down myself too. I also got a small room at the end of the hall where they put unused stuff or things. And now, my room looked like an old attic.

They also didn't take care of my files despite our transfer, so for two months long I didn't go to school. I tried to talking to them, but they just ignored me. And being scardy cat I was, I don't have bravery to confront them. Until yesterday, I was bored around home and tried to take a walk around town, accompanied by a thin sweater and a small black umbrella, walking through the drops of rain. I walked pass a few schools around that town, it'd be really fun if I could go back to school, yeah? At least I will have friend to talk to.

I kept walking until I found a plate written 'Good bye Biga Town'. I was already at the end of the town. A slight smile passed my lips for a slight moment just like a passing wind. There was a satisfaction inside me because I had explored this whole town by myself. As if adventuring.

I turned my body and took the path I passed. But at the corner of my eyes, an old building with 'Mediator High School' written was calling me. Without noticing, I crossed the empty road and went to the building. I stood silently in front of the huge gate, gazing to the environment around the school. There was a few cars and bicycles, neatly parked on the school yard. There was no security post, no parking lot and seemed to be uninhabited. There was just only a huge black gate around the school, huge yard that was used as the parking lot, and a big building that was dull eaten by time. My back hair responded quickly on the sight. There was something odd with the school. I might had to leave from here.

I turned my body and jumped back when my face meeting with a broad chest wrapped by a white shirt. Since when did he stand behind me?

With a shaking body, I brave myself to lift my gaze to see his face. He smiled warmly to me. He was wearing all white from the tip of his head to his toes. Just a gold colored name tag that was stuck on his chest written ' _Head Master Sooman Lee'_. His body posture that was taller than me and a small gap between us, made the rain drops from my umbrella dampen his expensive-look white leather shoes. But he didn't seem to care about that and kept smiling. 

"Why are you just standing there? It's time for class to begin." He said after looking onto his watch. I was still startled and could only just shook my head weakly.

As if he could read my thoughts, he said once again, "It's okay. Come again tomorrow. At 7.30 the first lesson will be starting. Make sure you won't be late." He said without letting go the smile on his lips and ended up messing up my hair gingerly before walking into the school arena. As if awakened from a spell, I bowed to him and shouted, "My name is  _Byun Baekhyun_. Thank you, Mr. Lee!" 

 

~*~

 

I took a small box of milk and left home without forgetting on stealing glances to my careless family. 

I opened my black umbrella and started to walk toward the end of the town. Finally, I was able to go to school again! When I arrived, school was still quite. I glanced at my black watch circling my wrist and sighed, 07:10. I came too early.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted to me from behind. If the school wasn't that deserted as a graveyard, I probably would ignore that call. But I was the only one there.

I turned my head, a guy with a happy smile came toward me half running. It had been a while for me to see a smile this happily. He smiled to me as if he didn't have a problem, as if this world was just full of lollipops and cotton candies.

"Hey, are you new here?"

I replied a nod, "Yesterday, I met--"

"Cool! By the way, my name's Jongdae. C'mon I will introduce you with the other freshman" His smile widened, showing his lining white teeth, remind me so much with a cat. The next thing I knew, he took my hand and dragged me to a classroom. He halted his step when we reached the class's door and I didn't miss how he growled under his teeth before reaching the door knob.

This guy who was a few centimeters shorter than me opened the door. There was a few people already. Three guys and a girl. And with my presence, they stopped talking, giving me a face that I couldn't read.

I could feel my throat went dry under their eyes. The silence made me shiver in fear and awkward. Until an upset clacking sound from the girl broke the silence. Within moments she was already in front of Jongdae, embracing his collar shirt as a sudden chill wrapped around my body. As if she was letting out cold air. 

"I've told you," The girl hissed sharply with a tiny voice, but oddly, as if she was whispering right on my ears. She made me shuddered, "I don't need help from annoying kids like you! Take care your own problem! I swear if you guys keep doing it I will drag you all to hell!" 

Her empty brown chocolate eyes had turned into bloody red. I could only stood like a stone, staring at her. But Jongdae calmly replied her with a soft smile and held the girl's hand. "You will go to heaven, not hell. We promise you."

Her teeth's clacking sound went louder, and I didn't expect, that girl's small hand could push Jongdae's body to crash with the white board behind him. Dividing it into two.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM! I WANT TO STAY HERE!" The girl screamed hysterically. Covering both of her ears tightly with her hands, eyes widely open showing how pissed she was.

I felt my ears were buzzing, making me lose my balance. Even her whisper can be heard perfectly on my ears, can you imagine when she screamed? But within a few nanosecond her scream stopped, as she disappeared following her dissolving scream as if blown by the wind, leaving just me and my buzzing ears.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asked faintly between my buzzing ears. I lifted my head and saw him extending his arm to me that I welcomed with a little fear. I was still in  _shock_ with whatever happened earlier.

I replied him with a same question he asked to me. Regardless, he was the one who was thrown to the wall.

He smiled, "I'm alright. It's usual for--Oh!" He exclaimed as he flicked his fingers, as if he was just recalling something forgotten. Holding both of my shoulders, Jongdae spun my body until I faced three other guys, that I forgetting their existence for a while.

"Hyungs, look!" Jongdae lightly pushed me, "Do you think that he's Yeolie's type?"

A guy with a scowling face leaning his back to the chair, "You called everyone his type, Chen."

"But, Yifan," The guy that the only one who gave me smile looked at my eyes deeply. He made me feel naked with his eyes, "If I look at him, he does look like _his_ type." He nodded firmly as if agreeing his own statement.

"Luhan hyung, put your phone down for a second and look at him. What do you think?"

Luhan, the guy who was playing furiously with his phone finally gave his gaze to me before drowning himself again in the mirror.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, agreeing nonchalantly.

I didn't even know who was this Yeollie. I didn't know why they looked so relieved when they finally got into an agreement; that I was really a type of this guy with a weird name that I didn't even know who he is. And I also didn't know why they  _paired_ me with someone who had the same sex with me.

Jongdae hugged me from behind and jumped up and down happily. "Finally we found our helper!

"We still didn't know yet, Chen. Do you want help us- Wait I'm sorry, what is your name?" The angel-like smiling guy whose name was actually Joonmyeon asked me.

"Um- Baekhyun. About help, uh- help for what?" I asked doubtfully. For some reason, although Jongdae was still dancing happily, I could feel the atmosphere went serious. Very serious one if I could say.

"Can you talk to Yeollie? Make him back? Maybe you can get to know each other with him?" 

"Woah, wait a minute, dude!" I raised both of my hands, signaling him to stop with his crap, making Jongdae to stop dancing. "First of all, I'm not Gay. I can absolutely understand where are you leading to. Second of all, I came here to study, not to experiment with my sexuality." 

The guy named Yiwan laughed sarcastically to me. "Study, huh? You're here not to study, Mr. I'm-not-gay. Here,  _we_  study to  _help you._ " 

My forehead wrinkled. "Helping me for what? Helping me boyfriending a guy? If so then thank you, I'm leaving."

"Wait---," Junmyeon held me, didn't want to let me go. He gave Yifan a disagree look for what he had said earlier, "Yifan, don't be too harsh. Maybe he haven't noticed what happened."

Wrinkles in my forehead deepened. If I kept doing this, I'd be getting wrinkles in 20! I really don't understand with what they both talking about. Is this some kind a school for disable kids? Because they sure sounds crazy.

I asked him again what does he mean with that crap. Making all eyes landed onto me, even Luhan forgot about his phone. They poured me with their gazes... I don't know. Sad? Mourn? Sympathy? But one thing I knew for sure, I didn't like those gazes. And I didn't like where the conversation was going. 

Yifan heaved a long sigh slowly before saying something with a tone that I definitely didn't like. Motherly tone as if he wanted to hug me, covering me from the world's hardship, "Listen, we are mediator. We help desperate peoples may I say, who can't back to the place they were supposed to be. Either that place was good nor bad." 

Did he say that they were volunteers who help lost people? Did he think that we were on a forest or something? But I kept quiet, giving him permission to continue his story. 

He heaved another sigh and massaged his nose bridge, as if what he was going to say was really hard to tell to me. "Get rid of your frowns from your forehead. Let me make it clear to you. Mediator is someone who can connect with spirits. Spirits who are stuck in this world between heaven and hell. The ones who died curiously will come to us to get help. Either to help to sending messages or just to find their lost body." 

I absorbed Yifan's words too fast and walking back without me noticing. Didn't they said they would help me? Weren't they just helping spirits?  _Why me? I'm not a ghost. I'm still alive!_

"That's why we're here to he--"

"Help me? I'm human. I'm still alive!" I shouted at him. I could feel a cold sweat dampen me and the earlier scene replayed back in my brain. So that girl was also a spirit? A ghost? 

"Oh friend..." Jongdae tried to approach me but I snatched my hand to stop him from approaching me.

"You guys are sick!"

"Have you seen your reflection in the mirror?"

What... uh.. I... didn't notice. Everything passed blurry.

"Can you sleep after your death?"

No, I was insomnia... since... when?

"Did you ever feel that everyone was ignoring your presence?"

"…."

 

Each questions that was given to me, I covered my ears tightly. The scene about the girl was replaying in my brain.

"I am not a ghost!" I screamed loudly before I ran outside the class. To where ever my feet took me to. Passing every dim corridors hurriedly and blurry, and all I knew I was already on the metal door that lead to school's rooftop.

I sighed before I turned the door knob. The wind welcomed me with a slight of a rain drop. My feet haphazardly stepping toward the rooftop that was covered by the rusting metal bars. With one push, the bars would fall off.

My body trembled.

My eyes finally letting out its tears.

It's impossible that I was dead. How could I not notice it? Should I believe their words? Because every question he asked had the same answer, 'Yes'. And the weird thing is, I can feel what he said was true.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice of a man sent a shiver inside my body.

I turned my head to him. A very tall guy leaning lazily to the wall behind him as he let out a thick smoke that he breathed from the rolled tobacco between his fingers. His muscles' hands gave out a deep impression to the tattoos that covered him. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were closed enjoying how the cigarette was burning his lungs.

I answered him with the same question, made him letting out a slight laugh. He opened his eyes but kept looking straight forward, as if recording the view of the town from the top. After a long silent, his deep voice was finally heard again. Making my body shivered once more.

"You're not supposed to be here. Go back." He said mysteriously. I didn't know what does he mean of turning back. Where to? To those stupid people? Or back to where I should be?

"I don't want to!" I didn't know if he meant to Jongdae and his friends, or to 'my place'. I didn't want to!

He heaved a lazy sigh and breathed the cigarette again, "Do you know--" His sentence stopped mid-way when his eyes landed on me. Looking deeply into my eyes. Stopped a few moment before sliding himself and sat on the wet floor, keeping his eyes on me intensely.

I was amazed when he formed a smile, then I realized how handsome and ethereal he is. I had never been astonished with a guy's beauty before. Stuck in his strong appearance, I approached him right away without noticing when he waved his hand to me, telling me to come to him.

"Sit." His now soft low voice woke me up from his charm. I shook my head and said that I didn't want to make my pants dirty. He laughed again before pulling my hand until I was sat on his crossed lap. 

The bloods inside my body were rushing fast to my ears, making it hot.

"Y-yah!" My intention to scream suddenly went into a soft trembling whisper. His breath and the smoke's scent made me dizzy, not in the bad way. But because I had never this intimate with a guy. And for some reason, I thought that the smoke smelled sexy. 

Instead of letting me go, he even circled his hands around my waist shamelessly, "So, what's your name?" He asked casually and rest his chin on my shoulder without any feel of awkwardness, hugging someone that he just met a few minutes ago. But I couldn't do anything. I didn't have the power to let myself go from his embrace. Because the odd thing is, I enjoyed his embrace.

"Baekhyun." I answered with trembled whisper.

"I'm Chanyeol." He hummed lightly and brought his cigarette to his lips, "So, what brought you here? It's very dangerous here, you know." With that one question, I shockingly replied him with a long and detailed answer. From when my family ignored me, until that stupid statement from those stupid people. What made me stunned was the first respond Chanyeol gave me. When I had finished my story, he laughed. The way his laugh was so funny, making me stunned and I could only stare at him, admiring him. The small eyes of his changed into half-moon shape, his smiled and showed his neat teeth, and his shoulders shook up and down.

"Yifan said that?" He asked with a little laugh left. I just replied him with a nod. And probably pouting my lips because after that Chanyeol poked my lips.

"Stop that before I lost control." And with fast respond, I hide my lips. But there was a something inside of me want to pout again, hoping that he could actually lost control. But I got rid of that weird thoughts when Chanyeol started to talk again.

"He never learned. It makes sense if he never graduated." I asked him what does he meant by that but he ignored me, changing topic.

"Baek, can't you really remember how the soul reaper took your life?" 

His question made me froze on his lap. His embrace didn't seem to be warm and comforting anymore.

"So you also think that I'm dead?" I asked with a sharp glare and wrinkled my forehead. I felt fooled and betrayed.

But my anger went calm when both of his warm eyes looked at me softly but also serious at the same time. Without noticing, my tears were combining with the sudden rain drops that wet my face.

"Am I really, dead?"

"Baek..." 

 

~*~

 

After a few hours crying and trying to remember the way I died—which is failed miserably—finally we decided to get help from those idiots.

We had already standing in front of my house. The door opened on the 11th knock—yes, I counted it. Maybe because of my nervous effect. Eomma told them to come in after introducing themselves as my friend. When my name was mentioned, I could see that inside, eomma was falling apart. But she kept smiling. And from that moment I believe, I was already gone.

The mediators were starting to make their own stories about how I kept coming into their dreams and asked for their help. Chanyeol didn't come in with them. He persistently accompanying me standing in front of the window, watching over all of them, giggling, "They're really are suck newbies."

After Eomma tried to think for a while and couldn't find the answer of something I wanted before my death, finally Kyungsoo, my dear little brother came. At first, he seemed surprised, but when they told their made up story once again, Kyungsoo started to tell that I few times said something in the middle of our jokes that If I died someday, I wanted my body to be cremated and wanted for the ashes to be spread on the sea.

And from that moment I remembered. I've always loved the sea and always hoped to God to let me die in the middle of His sea.

Hearing that, those idiot newbies assured eomma to cremate my body. But eomma kept refuse it. Saying how she couldn't let herself to take my body from the grave and cremate me. Until finally eomma kicked out all of them. But Yifan didn't forget to say,"It's for Baekhyun's sake! He has to die peacefully!" Before eomma slammed the door close.

 

~*~

 

The time kept moving and as it was, my relationship with Channie—well, he was actually younger than me so why not—was getting closer. I knew I like him, and I also knew that he like me too, but we were just like that. Together without any kind of relationship tied us. It is weird, but I didn't want to have any promise because I know that we were _different_. We caan't be together for that long. He still have future ahead.

But the surprising fact which came out from Jongdae's mouth was incidentally heard by me.

I opened the school's rooftop's door roughly, producing a loud noice.

"Hey, what's up?" Chanyeol asked or Yeollie- like everyone called him- as he breathed out the smoke casually. I was welcomed by his smile that radiated a warmth inside my body, even though my body was poured wet by the rain.

But my heart and brain didn't want to reply that smile. I stomped toward him. His smile faded when he saw me pissed. I poked his chest roughly, "You lied, Park Chanyeol!"

"Baek?"

"I thought that all this time, you're just like them!" I muted my scream and made a gritted sound from my teeth. "All this time, you let me gave gap between us because I thought I wouldn't be able to be with you!" Tears were streaming down like the rain. The tears fell so hard, each drop with another were just a few millimeters away, "But instead, you're just like me! Do you know how much I suffered?" With that he hugged me tightly, rubbing my back gingerly and mumbled about how he felt sorry for making me upset. 

"Baek, be my lover." 

 

~*~

 

Chanyeol died when he was climbing an ice mountain with his friends and a snow avalanche buried him alive. Swallowed by the snow, his body was gone with a photo on his hands. But what he wanted was not the same as mine. Before that accident happened, he already intended and made sure from days away to put a photo of his mother who already passed away in the top of the mountain. Because his beloved mother loved mountains with snow very much. 

That was the thing that made him stuck into this world.

Chanyeol ended his story with a slight kiss on my lips, stopping himself from crying. I, who was leaning on his shoulder, gave him a smile that I hope could make him a little bit more calm. Telling him that I was there for him.

After a few minutes, drowning into silence, enjoying each other's presence, the moment broke with my groan.

"Baekhyun! What's wrong?" Chanyeol hugged me tightly right away. But I couldn't make myself talk when my whole body felt like melting. The cold weather from the rain that never stopped couldn't even cover the heat I felt. 

"Cha- chanie... It's hot!" I whispered in my sobs.

The heat felt like melting my bones. I didn't know how long it went until the heat disappeared. But the pain remained. I couldn't hear what Chanyeol was saying and I saw Yifan crouched down beside him. Chanyeol said something but I kept loosing what he was saying. I just laid there quitely and weakly, making Chanyeol's cries went louder. Although, I couldn't listen to what they were saying, but I knew that I would be leaving this place soon. I lifted my hand and rubbed away Chanyeol's tears and tried to smile.

Why? Why did it had to happen when everything was starting to go well?

I forced my mouth to talk, producing a whisper, "Chan- I love you."

And before everything faded away, my ears catch a promise from him.

"Wait for me, Baek."

 

~*~

 

Yifan's P.O.V

 

We visited Baekhyun's house for a few times to make sure that Mrs. Byun would let Baekhyun to be cremated.

But for today, the house was empty. We kept knocking on the door until Baekhyun's neighbor went out from the house and told us that the Byun family was going away to cremate Baekhyun.

_Finally._

Jongdae, Suho, and Luhan shouted happily. But as for me, I felt something wrong. I felt sorry and I remembered someone....

Chanyeol!

I hurriedly ran to our school when that name appeared on my head. I activated my autopilot mode and ran even faster because I knew exactly where they would always be.

My heart broke when I found Chanyeol was hugging Baekhyun with tears on his face, shouting to the weak boy to come back to him.

I was  _late._

The scene ended with Baekhyun's confession and Chanyeol promised him to be always together.

Just like the ash, his spirit was gone with the wind. The roof was filled with cries of the toughest man I had ever met.

Slowly, he turned his body and stared at me, "Yifan, help me!" 

 

~*~

 

Chanyeol's P.O.V

 

"I said, I want to go right now!" I shouted right in front of Mr. Lee's face.

"Yeol, your wish is to put your mother's picture at the top of the mountain. How is it possible to be accomplished in one day? You have to be patient."

Luhan's words made me clenched both my teeth and my fist. I wanted to meet Baek as fast as I could. He left me after he cried in pain in my arms. I couldn't stay calm before I made sure that he's alright with my own eyes and head.

"Fuck with my wish! I don't want it anymore! Cremate me like Baekhyun and throw my ashes to the sea, I will go peacefully."

"Yeol, but that's impossi--"

Everyone went silence when Mr. Lee's cold hand lightly patted Joonmyeon's shoulder.

"No, no. If your heart have letting go about your pass, and have a strong will you can go." He answered with a patient smile.

"I already did all of those! I don't mind anymore with the photo and I really want to go to Baek! But why I still here?!" I wail to him a kid throw tantrum. But he jut kept smiling.

"Look at yourself." He said and followed with gasps from the mediators. And I realized, I'm slowly dissapear. I fell on a cry. After all this long I kept refusing these mediators to help me to find my mother's picture and put it at the top of the mountain with a reason that I love this world, finally Im going. 

_Going after Baekhyun._

Baek, I will see you soon.


End file.
